Little Alice
by zombiecake11290
Summary: Alice came across an antique shop where she was given a pocket watch! What happens when she turns the hour hand and she ends up as a 7 year old? Better watch out role holders, Ali is coming for you! 7 year old Alice!


Wonderland's favourite foreigner, Alice Liddell, was walking down the street looking at different shops as she carried some supplies Julius had her buy for him. She was making her way home when she came across an antique shop, well it says antique shop but it really was mostly filled with different types of clocks and a couple of knick knacks.

Alice stared the shop weirdly taking in the over exaggerated designs of all the clocks, 'Reminds me of the Amusement Park….Minus all the bright colours.' Alice thought.

Before Alice could continue her way home at the corner of her eye she caught a glint, she turned her head towards it to see a pocket watch sitting near the window on a stand.

It wasn't exaggerated and overly eccentric like the other clocks, it was small and had beautiful carvings on it's cover. The carvings looked like small roses entwined together by thorny vines.

'Beautiful…' Alice thought as she walked closer to the glass to take a closer look at it. She placed her index finger on the glass and tried tracing the carvings on the watch. At that moment the ring of a bell startled Alice causing her to jerk her head towards the door of the shop where an old faceless lady stood there and chuckled at Alice's shocked expression.

"Sorry dearie, didn't mean to scare you." The lady said as she walked towards Alice.

The foreigner straightened up and looked at the old lady, "Would you like to come in and take a look at it." The lady said tilting her head towards the watch.

"Oh no it's okay really I was just looking-" Alice sentence was cut short as the old lady ushered her into the shop "No need to be shy my dear, here just take a seat by the counter and I'll be right with you."

Alice did as she was told and sat there awkwardly looking at the huge clock that hung behind the counter it highly resembled a wrinkled face of a human who was in mid scream , it had started to intimidate her.

While Alice was having a staring contest with the clock the lady came back with the watch in her hands and she set it down on the counter for Alice to take a look at.

"Here you go, take your time looking at it you've got all the time in the world." The lady chuckled as she waved her hand towards all of the clocks in the store.

Alice nodded and gently picked up the watch and this time she really did traced the carvings on it mouthing out 'wow' as she stared at it.

"My great grandfather made that pocket watch, all from hand too. He carved every single thing using his own hands and a knife." The lady informed Alice.

"Wow…That's amazing" Alice said in awe as she tilted the watch around in her hand watching it's shine. "It's so well kept too…."

"Well I wouldn't want to sell something that looked like it came from the trash now will I?" The lady laughed. "Go ahead and open it!" She eagerly told Alice giving a tap on her back.

Alice following the lady's instructions opened it her eyes widened at what she saw, 'Doesn't a clock usually have 12 numbers? Why does this one have 24... Not only that it only has a hour hand.' Alice thought staring at it.

"You're probably wondering why it has 24 hours on it aren't you?" the lady ask as if she read Alice's mind, Alice nodded in reply the old lady took this as a signal to continue, "Well you see dear in this world you know that time changes as it pleases don't you? Well that's exactly it, in this world minutes….Seconds…All those don't matter….What really matters are the hours, think of the minutes and seconds being the sprinkles and the hours being the cupcake." The lady chuckled and gave Alice an apologetic look, "Sorry for the bad example, it's really all I can think of…And they say old people are supposed to be wise and smart."

"Oh no it's okay! I think it really fits wonderland though…." Alice replied staring at the 24 numbers and the hour hand pointing at 1.

"If you want you may keep it. Free of charge." The lady said, "Wha- But isn't this something important? I can't take it without buying!"

The lady smiled at Alice, "It's been on sale for as long as I can remember, I think it's about time it packed up its bags and left this place for good! And I know you will be the perfect girl to keep it."

Alice smiled at the lady she got up from the chair and bowed and started walking towards the exit all the while saying, "Thanks… I'll be sure to take good care of it! I've got to get going now, thanks again!" The old lady waved at Alice and shouted a good bye.

Alice walked through the woods with the pocket watch in her hand staring at it, without realizing it Alice had somehow gotten lost. Alice groaned "I think I'm being affected by Ace….Maybe I should stop hanging around him so much."

Alice sighed and tried to find her way to the clock tower not knowing that a certain role holder was following her the whole time.

'Hmm, maybe the watch will tell me what time it is.' Alice thought as she checked the watch. To her surprise it was still at 1 she looked around and figured it was probably around 3 p.m. "Might as well fix it I guess." Alice turned the hour hand to 15. (3 pm in case you didn't know)

As soon as Alice did that she engulfed with bright light that came from the watch. "What the heck!" Alice shouted as she covered her eyes from the light, soon the light faded away and the watch dropped to the ground. Laying next to it was young Alice Liddell at the age of 7.

**A/N: Guess who's starting a new story when she hasn't updated her old one in a long long time? That's right, this guy! But don't worry guys I will soon have Apologies next chapter up soon! I'm almost done typing it all out.**

**Anyways I've had this idea stuck in my head so I decided, what the heck! Why not write it? So tell me your thoughts on it! Should I continue? And let's see if anyone can guess who the roleholder stalking Alice is ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**


End file.
